


Getting Warmer

by Lemon_Tea



Series: Anna's Pet Training [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Chocolate, Dominance, Edging, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sexual Training, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-06 06:11:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8737822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemon_Tea/pseuds/Lemon_Tea
Summary: Second in the "Anna's Per Training" Series.Queen Elsa holds a meeting. Anna is much too happy to help. Also chocolate.





	

 

**Getting Warmer**

 

 

 

It was a meeting this time. Queen Elsa received the ambassadors in the Meeting Hall, next to the Throne Room. It was a pleasant place, covered with old brown wood, and the morning light played with surfaces, bathing the room in calming tones that suggested long walks in the woods, brewing stew, and Elsa's favourite, chocolate.

"Please take your seat, gentlemen," she then saw one of the ambassadors was a woman, a dark-haired beauty with cold eyes and a cold smile, "and gentlewomen, of course." to which the woman answered with a nod. They sat down on the table, looking at Elsa with varying degrees of anxiety, distaste, and anger. The woman, in particular, seemed to do little to nothing to hide them, even in an official meeting.

"I welcome you to Arrendelle. I hope your had a pleasant journey from the Southern Isles?"

Certainly more pleasant then Hans', a year before.

"Pleasant enough," one of the dignitaries, a tall man with twin mustaches that sprouted from beneath his nose like clouds, "thank you, Queen. We did not come here to discuss pleasantries, though."

"No," Queen Elsa said, showing just the tiniest hint of teeth, "I suppose you didn't." She lifted a hand. "Allow me, though, to admit another person to this meeting, who had helped me a great deal in this year, both in governing matters and of other kind..." she rang a small bell in front of her.

From a door to Elsa's right, entered a woman whose auburn air and gentle smile went at odds with her choice of attire. A murmur run across the room. The woman ambassador, in fact, was the most vocal about it, shaking her head.

Anna sat down next to Elsa, the green corset she wore pushing up her breasts together and up, and displaying them fully; goosebumps punctured her skin, one couldn't now if from fresh air or due to something else. Her eyelids were aflutter, and there was a rosy quality to her cheeks hat seemed to suggest something else was going on; on her neck, a black choker looked more like a fashion statement than the declaration of property Elsa knew it to be. Anna tucked in the long skirt she covered her legs which, and stood with her back straight, displaying her nice assets and the choker on her neck, on which a single ice teardop glistened in the morning light.

"Well..." the woman from the Southern Isles said, joining her hands together, "we are of course impressed by Princess Anna's... display."

"And rightly so," Queen Elsa acknowledged, her fingers brushing against Anna's hands, demurely put on the table. She then addressed the woman. "Oh, may I know your name, dear?" Elsa's patronizing tone turned the temperature around the table a few degrees. "I checked the list of dignitaries on the Southern Isles, and I'm afraid you weren't on it."

The woman straightened her back. She had a pretty impressive bust, and that went well, at least in Elsa's opinion, with her strong cheekbones and her marked chin. Both she and Anna sported, to her opinion, nice and perfect breasts... but quantity held a quality of its own.

"I am Duchess Katherine, cousin of Prince Hans you so _kindly_ send us back last year."

Queen Elsa put her dainty fingers over her lips. Oh. Sch a treat, this one was.

"Then allow me to display my appreciation to have such a wonderful specimen of royalty at my table, Duchess. Anna," she said as she ringed her bell, "please make sure to delight our guest with our best chocolate delicacies."

Anna nodded and left the table. If the dignitaries noticed the odd gait in her step, as if she was trying to keep something with her thighs, they didn't comment on it, but Duchess Katherine's smile turned vicious.

Anna came back in a few moments, putting in front of the Duchess a plate full of delicious chocolate. Duchess Katherine nodded, and sent her most acid smile back to Elsa for her thoughtfulness. Anna came back to her place, still saying nothing, still with the same odd gait.

The rest of the meeting was somehow more boring. Queen Elsa knew she had the upper hand, yet had the grace to not show it too much; and Duchess Katherine (who didn't touch a single chocolate, even though the other dignitaries seemed to enjoy it) had a silver tongue and knew how to use it, subtly shifting the balance back in their favour every time Queen Elsa seemed to have reached an agreement.

By the time they had finished, the morning light had given way to the middle of day, and it would soon be time for lunch. The dignitaries left the room, Duchess Katherine the last. The door closed behind them, leaving Anna and Elsa alone.

Elsa put her notes away, her pen back in its place, and joined her hands in front of her. Slowly, she addressed her pet.

"How's the chocolate?"

Pet shivered, being addressed directly by her Mistress had left her with such a sense of worthiness it took her a few moments to shake it off and answer, her cheeks flushed.

"It has been ready for quite a while."

Queen Elsa nodded.

"Show me."

Pet nodded back, and started to unbutton her shirt, showing her toned legs. Almost a year of exercises had left her sister-pet with strong, athletic legs, that showcased her skill and will to please. Slowly, she put down the light blue stockings she wore, and the knickers followed suit, showing her bald pussy – Queen Elsa shaved it personally just yesterday – and her twitching, erect clitoris. Her sister-pet's legs twitched, and with a low moan, Anna parted her thighs. Something puddled in front of her pussy, something warm, and liquid. Elsa crouched in front of her pussy and started to lap at it, drinking in the exquisite taste of her pet's juices, and the chocolate she had held in her pussy for hours, melting it with the simple heat of her arousal. It had been cruel to push her to keep it in all that time, and Queen Elsa's nipples sang with that cruelty as she enjoyed a chocolate treat with her sister-pet, just as they used to do. This new method, though, she enjoyed a lot more.

She licked and brushed with her tongue against her pet' skin, always keeping her just a inch before orgasm, enjoying her eyelids and and her thrashing head and her pleas.  _Please please please let me come my Queen please I have been a good pet I even brought you hot chocolate please_ , and with each  _please_ , Elsa's own core grew wetter; her left hand inserted first one, then two fingers inside herself and started to stroke as her pet saw her Queen enjoying what she was denied. 

Behind her, Queen Elsa heard the door shift open with the lowest of noises. Maybe, if she didn't expect it, she might not even have heard it, so preoccupied she was with lapping at her sister's pet pretty, chocolate pussy and with massaging herself to orgasm. But she heard it, and she smiled onto her pet's folds, making her moan. Duchess Katherine must be enjoying the show, Elsa thought. Her eyes had been smart, and cutting through the web of lies and deception Queen Elsa put the other dignitaries in. She must have suspected something. And Elsa did nothing to push away her suspicions. In fact, she had brushed her fingers against her pet. She had whispered sweet words in her ear. She had used her long legs to caress pet's calves, delighting in the way she had to control herself and give nothing away at the table. And Anna, little good pet as she was, never gave anything away. Her own sister, turned into her obedient pet. What a deviant act. The thought was enough to push her over the edge, and something warm and pulsating exploded in her pussy.

A few moments of quiet pleasure later, Queen Elsa lifted her head from her feast and put a long, sloppy kiss on her pet's upper lips, smudging them with chocolate and then washing them up moments later.

"I love you, Mistress," her pet whispered, even if she didn't came yet, and Queen Elsa, pride and warmth in her heart at those words, put a kiss on top of her pet's forehead.

"I love you too."

Her pet didn't even suspect how much.

And as the door behind the two of them clicked close, Queen Elsa caught herself wondering how much would her pet like a new toy.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hoped you like this second story in the series! I also want to thank again everyone who read, favourited, copied-and-saved, bookmarked, downloaded, left a kudo and commented on this series! You are wonderful, please keep this up, it's only way I can know how much you enjoyed it and I love reaching out to you!
> 
> See you next time with the third piece in this series: Anna's training reaches a new height...


End file.
